dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cra/Damage
Introduction The principle of damage builds is to rely on +damage to provide most of the damage in an attack. Even for attacks with a high base damage, usually in this build +damage will outweigh them. The build focuses on applying that +damage as many times as possible in a turn, also taking advantage of any useful side-effects the attacks may provide. Inexpensive attacks (that usually have low base damage) mixed with occasional mostly-for-side-effect attacks are the norm for this type of build - a 2AP attack with very poor base damange allows the build's exceptional +damage to be applied more times than a 4AP attack with good base damage. Some attacks (weapons, spells) hit twice or more; these are also very useful for this build because the +damage is applied per hit, not per attack. Characteristics Raising In this build, base damage multipliers are not the focus for damage. With that in mind, Wisdom is the best stat on which to spend characteristic points as it speeds levelling and makes AP/MP drain effects more effective. Scrolling Percent-based damage increases from stats will not make a big difference on inexpensive spells. Stats are still worth scrolling for their non-damage effects (such as initiative and dodging) and for those small damage increases. Spells Key Spells Any spell with a low cost that deals damage is worth consideration: Flavor Spells The following spells are used with varying degrees of frequency and emphasis. Equipment Perfect +damages pieces are of course the most important part. Vitality and wisdom boosts are also helpful, when available. The Damages equipment page lists gear of all levels you might consider. Some equipment to consider: * Level 1: Koliet Aclou * Level 1: Atooin * Level 1: Flud * Level 10: Gobball Hammer * Level 15: Robber Belt * Level 16: Lars Amulet * Level 17: Gangster Ring, Robber Daggers * Level 20: Bearman's Wedding Ring * Level 26: Tofu Cloak * Level 36: Prespwig * Level 37: Prespic Cloak * Level 38: Prespic Ring * Level 40: Robbie Hoodie Cap, Ringtree * Level 43: Carpet Cape * Level 50: Turko Set * Level 55: Trembling Dodu Belt * Level 58: Nonsenz Ring * Level 58: Vegicape * Level 61: Koalak Bow, Boowolfulet On Boots You will not find much in the way of +damages on boots for a long time. The first boots that are really must-haves are those in the Turko Set, which is not available until level 50. For this reason, what boots you wear are largely a matter of preference: * If you want an extra MP, Satisfaction Boots will give them to you with no effective penalty (since we do not care about our stats). An extra MP almost sounds like a must-have, but with Cra's range is not really the most important thing. Not to say it's not good, just that it's not the 100% best choice all the time ever-ever. * If you find yourself needing more Life/Vitality, there are many options, often times coupled with other small bonuses (Agility, damage%, etc). * A few boots provide Wisdom, though usually only in small amounts. Take a look at the Boots page for a full list of level-sortable boots, and pick your favorite. (Any dmg char at level 50 needs Royal Gobball Boots. so save up your kamas for a pair. +70 Vit +8dmg) Leveling See the general Leveling guide. Don't forget to take advantage of your wide array of element options! If you don't mind fighting blops non-stop, they are quick prey, especially once you get Plaguing Arrow. But any foe with an elemental weakness will probably make for good hunting.